vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lady (Blood Sign)
Summary The Red Lady is an Unexplored-class Material and a member of the Three, the three Unexplored-classes at the peak of the low, middle and high sounds who handle the Award system and are said to take extremely good care of humanity and freely lend them power. She's the one at the peak of low sound and she has made a contract with Government. Like other Unexplored-classes, she's one of the anthropomorphic personification of the laws and elements of the world that even gods are subservient to. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: The Red-Eyed Lady who Sees Through all Sin and Calamity (fa – ao – ab – ei – fj – cib – b – du – a – eif) Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unexplored-class Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Destiny Manipulation, Precognition, Immortality (Type 1), invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Capable of defeating the Colorless Little Girl, several dozen Unexplored-classes would have a shot at defeating the White Queen, as one of the Three she's one of the strongest Unexplored-classes after the White Queen) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely much higher (Highly superior to Divine-class Materials, capable of defeating the Colorless Little Girl) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: Likely Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Likely at least High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least average, but doesn't display any personality when summoned into a vessel Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts, and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Eyes:' The Red Lady's eyes are said to be able to see through and define all calamity to bring ruin to her enemies. She rules over destiny itself, represented by the strands of her long hair that spin around the countless giant gears behind her like a loom. By opening her usually closed eyes she can fix the future in place and forcibly determine the target's fate. **'Future Sight:' The Red Lady is also able to see all futures, as she stated to Kyousuke that not even her eyes could see a vision where the White Queen was defeated, and it's also stated that she can prophesy all things to always make an accurate attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Abstract Entities Category:Summons Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3